Look me in the eye
by mkrayearth
Summary: This is a revised copy of my story Look me in the eye its a songfic using Michelle branch's song Are you happy now the pairings are ascotumi as well as umiclef to know more read and find out!


Okay my stories need revising since I last posted ANYTHING on and I'm sorry I really do have good stories but I just cant seem to type them up and post them so…you see my dilemma anyways back on topic, This is a revised copy of my story Look me in the eye, a song fic. From Michelle Branch. Song: Are you happy now well yes this one definitely goes against all my stories see, I LOVE Ascot/Umi and I am not a big fan of Clemi but once in a while I will read a good Clemi story but usually I go totally with Asami and this goes from Asami at the beginning and them goes to Clemi so please NO flames just reviews if I even get any for this one…I am praying… by the way this story is like Umi and Ascot already are together okay so no confusion hopefully…

"Hey Umi!" Ascot said closing the door that led out into the garden. Umi oblivious to Ascot walks off in a trail of deep thought.

(No, don't just walk away, pretending everything's okay and you don't care about me…)

Umi didn't hear him and sauntered slowly to her favorite cherry blossom tree near a small pond. She usually came here to think and didn't like to be bothered, especially today of all days where lots of uncomforting thoughts came to mind to haunt her further. Ascot noticed she was deep in thought but decided she needed some comfort so he cautiously stepped on the pebbled walkway toward her. When Ascot reached her he did best he could to try not to sound anxious but failed miserably and croaked out " Hi Umi…" fortunately for him Umi was so engrossed in her thoughts she unsuccessfully failed to realize that he was making a somber effort to start a conversation. Ascot had one last attempt he could do to get her attention and if this failed well he just wouldn't know what to do. With that thought he gave Umi a light kiss and quickly pulled back not knowing how she would react and apparently didn't even get her attention, so she just stared off into the nothingness of the sky. She didn't even glance once at Ascot.

(And I know its just no use, when all your lies become your truths and I don't care…

Could you look me in the eye and tell me that you're happy now? Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased? Are you happy now? Are you happy now?)

Ascot gave up trying to win her attention he so desperately fought for and went back inside the castle. Umi just continued to stare and stare off into the void of her mind know one could see or at least bothered to see because to Umi it was the size of a hot air balloon in her mind about to burst. As Ascot sauntered inside he wondered what she was thinking about to ignore him like that.

**-**Umi's thoughts-

Why is this happening to me? I was so happy and now it feels like something is missing…all I ever wanted and still…it feels…empty…

I love Ascot dearly and would never do anything to hurt him…but I think I have found a new love…and every time I see him I get butterflies in my stomach and my heart races faster and faster. That never happened with Ascot before…my heart is drifting…maybe I was mislead by Ascot…no because I love Ascot but I also love…Clef…

-End of Umi's thoughts-

Umi got down from her cherry tree and paced the steps inside wanting nothing more than to drown her misery in her head by sleep seeing how it was already very late at night. She got halfway down the dimly lit hallway when she saw Clef sitting in his study and a mountain of books higher than he was on the table. She hugged herself at the sight. Clef's eyes were locked into a book turning page after page as Umi realized she had stared at him for about five minutes before strolling in without being aware about it.

She pulled out a chair, giggled and mumbled "Mind if I sit down?" Clef looked up from his book oblivious that she was there and set his eyes upon the beautiful tall magic knight of water. "No not at all! Please take a seat!" he replied eager to talk to her. Umi sat down across the table from Clef as he asked her "So what brings you down here to the study?" "I was just coming from the garden and came inside but found I couldn't sleep if I tried and then I stumbled upon you in here." she mumbled. They sat quiet for much needed time after that, Clef returned to his book and turned page after page while Umi sat there intent on watching him as he read. "You might want to get to sleep its such a late hour at night…" Clef mumbled yawning himself and breaking the silence. "Yes…I suppose your right…thank you for letting me in even if it was only for a little while…goodnight Clef." She said rubbing her sore eyes "Sweet dreams!" Clef cried as she smiled and left the study to go back to her room. Umi smiled at herself and hugged herself again "Clef…you are the one I love…" Umi mumbled not aware Ascot could not sleep either and had been up roaming the castle when he heard Umi's voice then stopped dead in his tracks when he processed what she had said in his mind. Ascot was heart broken but didn't show anything but his normal cheery expression. Umi rounded the corner to be face to face with Ascot when he looked up at her and smiled before looking at the ground again and mumbled "So that's who you were thinking about today huh?" "Ascot you-you heard!" Umi said with a shocking expression.

(You took all there was to take and left me with an empty plate and you don't care about it…and I have given up this game I'm leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care…Could you look me in the eye and tell me that your happy now? Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased are you happy now? Are you happy now?)

"Its kind of funny because for a moment you had me fooled that you really loved me…but now I see that's all a lie…so tell me does he mean more to you than me?"

Ascot mumbled getting tears in his eyes. "A-Ascot I'm sorry…" was all Umi could say.

"Could you look me in the eye and tell me that you're happy now?"

Ascot said before dreading he did and ran back to the comfort of his room.

(Do you have everything you want? you could never give me something you ain't got, you can't run away from yourself)

Umi didn't know what to do or who to turn to…she felt bad for Ascot she truly did but there was nothing she could do…she couldn't comfort him when she's the one who put the hurt there and saying she's sorry would only make the situation worse than it was…Umi stood in that same spot for moments and moments afterward unable to make her legs move from their irreversible position. It was late and she was only wanting to go back to the confines of her bedroom so she finally shifted her legs into walking before whispering to the emptiness in the air "Forgive me…"

(Could you look me in the eye and tell me that your happy now? come on tell it to my face or have I been erased, are you happy now? would you look me in the eye? could you look me in the eye? I've had all that I can take and I'm about to break cause I'm happy now…are you happy now?)

So how is it? Please read and review and please if you can refrain no flames just reviews if you have any for this one! Your very hard at work author Mkrayearth!


End file.
